fanon_show_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Martinez
For the character who have the same name, (See: Chase Heffley). Chase Martinez is a guest-main character in this wiki. He's the best friend of Orlando Massey and he's Shaylee Rodriguez's boyfriend (later: future husband). He appears in 17 episodes in Season 1, 21 episodes in Season 2 and 19 episodes in Season 3: making it the total of 57 episodes overral. He is portrayed by Adam Irigoyen. Background Chase was born on July 17, 1997 in Cuba; the son of George Martinez and Mrs. Martinez. When Chase was three, his mother died. After his mother's death, he and his father moved to Chicago, Illinois. Season 1 In the first season, Chase was shown to be a con-man who sells random stuff from the inside of his jacket (just like Shaylee). He also wears a cheap headphone around his neck and had started dating Shaylee in the fourth episode of Season 1. His nickname was revealed to be Delgado in the 7th episode of Season 1. Season 2 Beginning in Season 2, he is frightened some times and begins working at Crusty's. Season 3 In Season 3, he's confident and a cool guy and still work at Crusty's. Future Ten years later, Chase is the husband of his girlfriend, Shaylee; he is also seen wearing a short black, mustache. In the end, Shaylee gives birth to their future baby daughter, Stephanie. Relationships Shaylee Rodriguez (2011-present: Girlfriend; Future Wife) Shaylee is Chase's first and only current girlfriend. They was dating in the fourth episode of Season 1. Ten years in the future, they are now married and have a beautiful, baby daughter; they named her, Stephanie. (SEE: "Chalee") Orlando Massey (2008-present: Friend) Orlando is one of Chase's friends. They is shown to have a good friendship and they possibly be brothers for life. (SEE: "Chando") Kacey Massey (2008-present: Friend) Kacey is Chase's friend. They also have a friendly relationship and sometimes, Chase always be their for Raquel and Jolie. In the 17th episode of Season 3, they almost kissed until Jolie comes. However, the kiss was just in Kacey's dream. (SEE: "Chasey") Jolie Jones (2008-present: Friend) Jolie is one of Chase's friends. They have a good friendship and sometimes, Chase always be their for Jolie and Kacey (SEE: "Jase") Parker Jones (2008-present: Friend) Parker is also Chase's friend. They have a friendly friendship and Parker likes to tease Chase and Orlando sometimes but they also be buds and throughout the episodes; Chase and Orlando be babysitting Parker. (SEE: "Charker") Gloria De Leon (2012: Enemy on his side; Crush on her side) When Orlando likes Gloria, she could only speaks spanish. So Orlando asks Chase could he say something in English what Gloria says, Chase finds out that Gloria likes him, meaning Chase don't like her. (SEE: "Choria") Description Chase is a con-man who sells random things from the inside of his jacket. He is shown to be a cuban nationality who have cute eyebrows and wears a cheap, headphones around his neck. TRIVIA Category:Boyfriends Category:Boys Category:Alive Category:Characters who got touched on the chin Category:Characters who got slapped across the face Category:Main Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Characters who can speak Spanish and English Category:Teens Category:Fathers